


Burning Up

by MadamBiscuit



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: FuZama, FuxZamasu, HatsuZama, Hearts/Fu/Zamasu, Hearts/FuxZamasu, HeartsxZamasu, M/M, Threesome, heartsmasu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:07:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23448259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamBiscuit/pseuds/MadamBiscuit
Summary: Things get a bit heated when Hearts, Fu, and Zamasu settle down for drinks and casual chat.  Naturally Zamasu and Hearts cannot help but flirt after some liquid courage, but who decided Fu could join in?  (Hearts/Fu x Zamasu)
Relationships: Fu/Zamasu (Dragon Ball), Hearts/Zamasu (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Burning Up

**Author's Note:**

> This story is completely gratuitous. If you’re looking for deep plot, this isn’t it. Enjoy!
> 
> The cover art was created especially for this story by @RocioZero on Twitter.

* * *

“Ahhhhh that was so gooood!!” Fu flopped down on the right side of the couch in the lounge of their hideout, patting his stomach happily, “I didn’t know you could cook, Zamasu!” The demon leaned with his elbow on the armrest so he could rest his chin in his palm as he watched Hearts sit down in the large armchair while Zamasu sat down on the left side of the couch, effectively placing him between Hearts and Fu.

“Tch, why wouldn’t I know how to make something so simple? You’re just used to such crude meals that it seemed far better than it really was.” Zamasu waved a hand to dismiss him. 

“I’m just glad we have more than Fu to cook for everyone now. I was sick of eating burnt food every day.” Hearts popped the cork out of the wine bottle they’d brought into the lounge and poured a glass for Zamasu, then a glass of whiskey for himself. “Did you want some, Fu?”

“Hm? Oh, nah . . . I don’t like the taste.” Fu watched with mild interest as Zamasu first studied the glass, then took a shockingly-large gulp of his drink. Wasn’t it meant to be sipped slowly? He wasn’t too familiar with it, but that had always been his observation in the past. 

“Why did you follow us in here if you didn’t want to drink with us?” Zamasu crossed his legs, turning his head so he could see Fu with his uncovered eye.

“Oh? I didn’t realize that was a requirement to be in the same room as you, lord Zamasu.” Fu grinned at the god, “Though, shouldn’t you slow down a little? Drink too much and you may do something you’ll regret.” He’d been curious as to what these two did when they disappeared into the lounge after dinner each evening. They just came here to drink together? Wasn’t that boring?

“I know my limits.”

“No you don’t.” Hearts peered at the god with knowing eyes from over the rim of his glass as he took a drink.

“I most certainly do!” Zamasu grit his teeth before huffing and sinking back into the couch to continue nursing his wine. These mortals tested his patience daily. How long before they could get on with this damned mission? He would go crazy if he had to remain cooped up in this hideout for too much longer.

Hearts only shook his head. He’d had to put Zamasu to bed a few times by now because the god got either drunk or tipsy. Sure, he could have easily taken advantage of him, but . . . he couldn’t bring himself to do it. Fu, on the other hand . . . Hearts would need to keep an eye on him. The way he was watching Zamasu so intently suggested he had other reasons for following them. 

They eventually strayed on to other topics; the mission, mortals, gods, and then onward to more unimportant subjects such as favorite foods, favorite dessert, battle experience, and the like. Times like this were nice. There wasn’t any real arguing, no animosity. Just three grown men enjoying each other’s company.

“I think I need to cut you off, Zamasu.” Hearts clicked his tongue and wagged a finger at the god when he saw him finish the last bit in what was his second glass. Regardless of what the god might say, Hearts knew how much of a lightweight he was. “Any more and I won’t be able to stop myself from doing something unmentionable to you.”

Zamasu’s cheeks were flushed and he was pulling at the collar of his shirt from the warmth caused by the alcohol, “Tch, you always say that, but then you do nothing but tuck me into bed. You’re a coward.” The god narrowed his silver eye at Hearts, a small smirk tugging at the corner of his lips as he set his empty glass down on the table in front of him.

“Ohh?” Hearts set his empty glass down as well, returning the smirk, “And here I thought I was doing you a favor by not touching you. Did you really want something to happen after all, god? I didn’t expect such a desire from you.” He certainly wasn’t complaining, though. Just the thought that Zamasu may want to play was getting him excited. 

Fu, meanwhile, was watching the exchange with one brow arched higher than the other. Had they forgotten he was also in the room with them? They’d just been having such a normal conversation and yet it had devolved into this. The sexual tension in the room was palpable – Still, he said nothing. If he spoke up they might stop . . . and he didn’t want them to.

“I’m only saying that you shouldn’t make such threats unless there is a real possibility of you upholding them.” Zamasu stood from the couch, nearly falling back into it as he was hit by a wave of dizziness. “Ah, perhaps I should stop after all. I never realize how much I’ve had until I attempt to stand . . .” The god lightly touched his forehead as he closed his eyes for a moment to try and get the room to stop spinning.

“See? I told you.” Hearts eyed him for a moment before slowly standing up himself, “Maybe you should relax for a bit rather than walk around.” In one swift motion, Hearts scooped the Kai up into his arms and sat back down in the armchair. He held Zamasu’s back with his left hand, his right hand over the god’s thighs. Zamasu’s legs hung over the armrest on Hearts’ right side. 

“This is far from ideal.” Zamasu pursed his lips and furrowed his brow, but a light blush dusted his cheeks anyhow. “You are warm and I’m already burning up. At least take my coat off first.” He again tugged at his collar to try and let some of the heat out. 

“If I take off your coat, the rest of your clothing is going right along with it, Zamasu.” Hearts had lowered his voice, practically purring as he nuzzled the side of his lover’s face. “You know I wouldn’t be able to stop myself. Though . . . would you even try to stop me?”

“How vulgar.” Zamasu made no motion to push him away, though, instead slipping a hand inside of Hearts’ coat, “You mortals are always so perverse. Why do I stay around you? You’ll corrupt me completely before long.” He wore a smirk on his lips all the while, turning his head a bit so his forehead was resting against that of Hearts.

Fu slowly stood from the couch, staring at the two of them until he saw Hearts’ eyes look over at him. The two simply exchanged glances for a moment, saying nothing at all, until Hearts smirked at him and then diverted his gaze back to the god. Were they having the same thought? It was worth a shot at least. Quietly, Fu approached the armchair from around the other side where the god wouldn’t see him, then stepped up behind him and wrapped both hands underneath his chin to pull his head back. “Zamasu, did you forget I was here?” Fu chuckled as he looked down at the Kai’s face. Zamasu looked irritated, but that blush on his cheeks told another story. Whether it was from the alcohol, from Hearts, or from embarrassment, he’d never know.

“Why are you touching me!?” Zamasu grit his teeth as he narrowed his eye at Fu. It was true that he’d forgotten all about him even though they’d been sitting right next to each other. Why did he have to interrupt them, though? Couldn’t he have just quietly left the room? “You should leave.”

“Nah, I don’t think I’m going to do that, Zamasu.” He grinned down at the god, “Aren’t you curious? I’m sure you have a lot of fun with Hearts, but what about me? What if I joined in, too?” The demon peered over the tops of his glasses down at the Kai, whose angry expression faltered a bit, “Oh? Are you really curious after all? Does the thought excite you?” It was probably cruel to do this while Zamasu was under the influence of alcohol, but . . . oh well. He could ask for forgiveness later if he actually got mad about it.

Zamasu slowly lifted his left hand to rest it on Fu’s wrist, still looking up at him, though now with a softer expression. “I want nothing to do with that.”

Hearts clicked his tongue, “Now, Zamasu . . . don’t lie to him. You are curious, aren’t you?” The hand resting on Zamasu’s thigh began to run up and down his leg, lightly caressing him as he spoke, “I think you’d love to have two men giving you attention. Are you too proud to admit to that?” He hadn’t ever considered sharing the god with Fu, but he was quite interested in what kind of sounds they could get Zamasu to make if they teamed up on him. 

“I’m not lying . . . why would I want that? He’s a demon.” He tried to lift his head to look at Hearts, but Fu yanked his head back down. “Let go, Fu.”

“Tell the truth, Zamasu.” Fu leaned down until their faces were mere inches apart, “Do you really have no interest?”

“I don’t.”

“You don’t like the thought of four hands wandering over your body rather than two?”

“I . . . I don’t.”

“You don’t like the thought of two voices whispering into your ears about how badly they want to have their way with you?”

“I-I. . .”

Fu kept a tight hold on Zamasu’s head as he moved his lips close to the Kai’s ear, whispering into it, “You don’t like the thought of taking my cock down your throat while Hearts fucks you from behind?”

This elicited a soft whimper from Zamasu, who pulled on Fu’s hand and tried to turn his head away, but with no such luck. What the hell was he saying? It was conjuring up all sorts of wild mental imagery that made him feel absolutely filthy . . .

. . . and he was furious that it was exciting him.

Hearts shifted a bit in his seat, having heard everything Fu had suggested. He, too, was imaging the scenario and now had a growing erection that demanded attention, “Should we take this to the bedroom, then? Sounds like you’ve convinced him.” He smirked at Zamasu as Fu finally released his hold on him, “You don’t have to admit it if you don’t want to, Zamasu, but I think the look on your face right now tells us everything we need to know.”

“You’re both awful.” Zamasu slid his hand out of Hearts’ coat, instead grabbing hold of the fabric. “A mortal and a demon have no place touching a god.”

“Oh? I suppose we are awful sinners then, aren’t we?” The hand on Zamasu’s thigh moved higher to grab his arousal through his pants, drawing a surprised gasp from the god, “What will you do, lord Zamasu? Do you intend to punish us?” Hearts leaned down to latch his mouth onto Zamasu’s throat, sucking and biting at the skin to leave a trail of temporary marks, “Because we have every intention of making an absolute mess out of you.”

“Hearts. . .” Zamasu felt like his heart would beat right out of his chest. He was dazed already from the heat and the alcohol, but that paired with the words and actions of Fu and Hearts had him reeling. Was this really happening, or was it some strange dream? He couldn’t help but roll his hips upward, trying to grind against the hand over his groin. He wanted more than just this, but did he really want the both of them? He’d only ever had one lover at any given moment. What would it be like to have two?

“I hear you.” With his one hand still on Zamasu’s back and the other slipping underneath the god’s knees, he stood from the armchair and carried him out of the room with Fu following close behind them.

Zamasu whined softly when the hand left him hungry for more, but he did his best to keep quiet and calm as Hearts lifted him and carried him out of the room toward their bedroom. He wrapped his arms around Hearts’ neck to hold onto him, watching as Fu caught up and walked beside them. So he really was coming along? Was that okay? He could say no, couldn’t he? But . . . would it feel better to have them both? His initial reaction was to be repulsed by the idea of allowing a member of the demon clan to touch him, a god. Though . . . he’d felt just as disgusted by the thought of a mortal touching him and now he and Hearts had been intimate several times.

Fu grinned at the god when he caught him watching, causing Zamasu to blush and scowl, turning to hide his face against Hearts’ chest. Those two had gotten really close at some point, hadn’t they? He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t a little jealous of that. “Don’t hide your pretty face, Zamasu.” Fu teased him as he grabbed hold of one of the Kai’s boots and yanked it off his foot before quickly doing the same to the other. Two less pieces of clothing they’d have to remove once they got started.

Hearts smirked when he realized what Fu was doing, “Getting a head start?” He was pretty damn excited about the idea of a very sexually overwhelmed Zamasu. He only hoped that the god wouldn’t react badly to it. If things started to look bad, he’d have to call it all off, regardless of how aroused he and Fu were. He wouldn’t do anything against Zamasu’s will – he wasn’t a monster.

As they entered the bedroom, Fu closed and locked the door behind them, placing Zamasu’s boots and ankle guards down on the floor. He hadn’t been this excited for something in ages! It was straying from his usual routine, but why shouldn’t he stop to find sexual gratification every now and then? Especially with a beautiful god like Zamasu traipsing around their hideout . . .

Hearts gently placed him down on the bed, noting how Zamasu did not immediately let go of his neck. Was he nervous? Was he second-guessing all of this? Perhaps he only needed a bit more convincing. “Are you okay?” Hearts kissed his forehead before working to remove the large guard on his shoulder. “I’ll make you feel good, just like I always do. Have I ever disappointed you?”

Zamasu furrowed his brow, looking first at Hearts’ face before glancing to Fu who now stood at the foot of the bed. “You haven’t. This is . . . different, though.” He wasn’t sure he wanted Fu to be there. Hearts always told him how beautiful he was and touched him and held him so sweetly. Fu, though . . . Fu had a very predatory look in his eyes that made the god uneasy. He had no desire to be treated like a piece of meat.

“It’s different, but I know we can make you feel good. Don’t you want to know what it’s like? I bet he’ll find even more spots on your body that are sensitive. I’m excited to hear what kind of sounds you’ll make for us.” Hearts nipped at the tip of Zamasu’s right ear before trailing kisses down the side of his face. He needed to get that cover off his eye, too.

Fu pulled off his glasses, placing them on a dresser in the room before pulling Hearts’ glasses right off his face and placing them in the same spot. He was listening to what all the two were saying. So Zamasu was still nervous? It wouldn’t be an issue once they took his mind off it. That wouldn’t take long at all. “I didn’t realize the two of you had fallen in love.” He smirked at the both of them, but that expression quickly faltered when they both threw him very bewildered looks, their cheeks turning a dark shade of red.

“Oh . . . I see . . .” Fu tilted his head as he approached the bed once more and grabbed one of Zamasu’s hands to remove the guard on his wrist, “So you both have fallen in love with each other, but you haven’t admitted it yet. Well, just pretend I didn’t say anything!” What a mess they were. Why didn’t they just come out and say it? It was pretty damn obvious. Oh well – that wasn’t his problem.

Trying to move along from the subject, Hearts removed the guard on Zamasu’s other wrist before pulling off his own boots and guards – save for the collar around his neck. “You need to wear less clothing around the house, Zamasu.” Hearts tossed his coat, gloves, and belt to the floor, leaving him in only his pants. “There’s no need for you to wear all of that when I’m just going to take it all off, you know?” He lay down on the bed beside Zamasu, nipping first at his lower lip before rubbing noses with him.

“I do not select my attire based on how easy or difficult it is for you to remove it.” Zamasu gave him a stern look, his hands down by his sides as he anxiously gripped and tugged at the bed’s comforter. It was difficult to focus, too. He’d definitely had a bit more to drink than he’d have liked. Thankfully he hadn’t drank enough to really hinder his awareness. 

“It’s something to consider.” Fu pulled off his boots, socks, gloves, and belt before climbing onto the bed with his shirt and pants still on. He could take them off later. “I think you’d look fantastic in just a satin robe that tied in the front with nothing but your underwear on underneath it.” Fu grinned as he leaned over the god, relishing in the disturbed and embarrassed expression on his face.

“He doesn’t wear any underwear. Once his pants are off, that’s it.” Hearts licked his lips as he sat up to look down at his lover. Fu’s idea did sound pretty good. Maybe he’d see if he could get a robe like that somewhere . . .

“Hearts! Don’t tell him something like that!” Zamasu reached up to try and shove Fu out of the way so he could sit up as well, but Fu caught hold of the Kai’s wrist, holding tightly onto it.

“What’s wrong, Zamasu? It’s not like I wasn’t going to find out in a few minutes anyhow.” Fu chuckled as he leaned down to run his tongue along Zamasu’s left ear before whispering into it, though loud enough for Hearts to hear him, “Then . . . that same robe with _nothing_ underneath. Ahhh, that would be such a tease! Short enough that every time you crossed your legs, we’d see your ass. We’d really never be able to leave you alone.” Fu continued to hold Zamasu’s wrist, but slid his free hand down to yank off the sash around the god’s waist and chuck it to the floor with everything else. 

Zamasu tried to pull his arm free, but with no such luck. Fu’s words and the tongue on his ear caused him to whimper softly as he tried to move his head away . . . only for Hearts to then lean down on his right side once more to assault that ear in much the same manner.

“Where do you think you’re going, hm? Don’t you like all of this attention? We both desire _you_.” Hearts bit at Zamasu’s ear as he slipped a hand behind the Kai’s head and unfastened the cover over his eye. He used his other hand to gently lift his head off the bed to pull the cover away, tossing it aside. “There we go. Now we can see that beautiful face properly.” Zamasu’s right eye had purple skin all around it and the eye itself was blind and solid yellow. That was the best that Fu could do to repair the damage. Still, Hearts thought he was absolutely stunning.

“Hearts . . .”

“Hey, don’t forget about me that quickly.” Fu released his hold on Zamasu’s wrist to instead bury his hand in those gorgeous white locks to yank his head back a little, “Why don’t you try saying my name with that needy voice, hm?” His other hand slipped up Zamasu’s chest, tugging on the button of his overcoat to pop it off, “I can’t wait to get all these clothes off you. I bet you’ll look good enough to eat!” He practically sang the words as he dipped his tongue into Zamasu’s ear, drawing a shuddered gasp from the god. “Mmm, did you like that? That was a lovely sound you made.”

Hearts trailed kisses along Zamasu’s jaw before biting down on his neck which had been exposed when Fu pulled on his hair. As he did so, his hand wandered down the god’s front to rub his length through his pants. This action earned him a long, guttural moan that made both he and Fu stop their actions to look at each other.

That was damn nice.

Sitting up, Fu and Hearts helped get Zamasu into an upright position as well so they could quickly and excitedly pull away his tattered overcoat and shirt. “You can’t just make a noise like that and expect us to be able to keep calm, Zamasu.” Fu purred the words, smirking as he raked his nails down the god’s chest to make him shudder and try to pull away. “Your reactions to everything are better than I thought. Where is the proud god now, hm? I guess he’s weak to pleasure.”

“N-no. . . that’s not true. I’m not-ahh . . .” He jerked his hips when Hearts’ hand rubbed him through his pants again. “I can’t think. It’s too much.” Whether it was from the tipsiness or from the sheer amount of attention, he was already feeling overwhelmed.

“Already?” Hearts arched a brow at him before chuckling and lightly grasping his chin with the same hand that had just fondled him, “And we’re only just getting started, Zamasu. Besides . . . you don’t need to think. Just relax and let us take care of you. We’ll tell you what you need to do and when you need to do it.” He moved to sit behind the god, still maintaining a hold on his jaw as he littered his neck and shoulder with kisses. Hearts watched as Fu moved back to the foot of the bed. Even though he was concerned with how Zamasu would react to having Fu play with him, he seemed to like it well enough. 

“Hearts . . . touch me.” He wanted Fu to leave so he could be alone with Hearts like always. They were just teasing him when all he wanted was to have sex and maybe go to sleep afterward. Could he fall asleep in Hearts’ arms like always?

“Not yet, Zamasu. Be patient.” He buried his face in the bend of Zamasu’s neck before sucking hard on the skin to leave a temporary mark, “I wish I could mark you up. I’d love to see that.”

Fu gripped the ends of Zamasu’s pant legs, pulling them down from the god’s hips with ease before removing them entirely and chucking them away. “Finally! No more clothes in the way of this beautiful body!” He laughed as the startled god began to try and kick him, but Fu grabbed both ankles, bringing one foot to his mouth so he could run his tongue up along the bottom of it.

“W-what are you doing!? You’re disgusting!” He already had very little patience and Fu seemed damn determined to push his limits. What the fuck was he doing? Who did something like that? It felt so strange! This wasn’t at all like what Black and Zamasu had done! Even Hearts, odd as he was, had not once put his mouth on his _feet_ of all places!

“How is it disgusting? Aren’t you gods supposed to be incredibly clean and pure and divine and all that? So what’s gross about it? You have a nice flavor.” He relished in the very disturbed look on Zamasu’s face as he ran his tongue along the bottom once more, holding tightly onto the god’s ankle when he tried to pull the foot away. “Don’t fight it. Just relax. Just trust that we will make you feel better than you’ve ever felt before. Doesn’t that sound nice?” Maybe they should’ve had him drink a little more before trying this.

Zamasu put his hands down over his groin to cover himself, but Hearts gently grabbed his wrists and pulled them up to the god’s own chest where he held them both in one hand, “Don’t cover up, Zamasu. You are beautiful. You are perfect. You’re an absolute feast for the eyes. Let us see all of you.” He kissed Zamasu’s cheek as he held him close against his chest, his own neglected length pressing against the inside of his pants in anticipation. He wanted nothing more than to just push him over and have sex with him, but something about the way he reacted when he and Fu had both attacked his erogenous zones was too good to pass up. How would he feel when they got further along? What kind of face would he make? What kind of noises would he make? He was excited to find out.

“Hearts. . .” Hearts’ lips felt good on his skin. Every place he kissed tingled with heat. Maybe it was the alcohol, but he felt so incredibly hot even though he was naked. “It’s hot . . .” He leaned back against his lover, pursing his lips as Fu began trailing kisses up his ankle, holding his leg higher. 

It was annoying that he was giving so much more attention to Hearts, but it was to be expected. All Fu could do was show the Kai a good time in hopes that he would eventually come crawling back for more. Humming softly, Fu began to slowly kiss up Zamasu’s calf, his lips feather-light against the other’s skin. It was subtle, but he could hear Zamasu’s breath catch with every peck. Just how sensitive was his skin? Had he not been treated this way before? He glanced at the god’s face, marveling at how that beautiful face watched what he was doing. That certainly didn’t look like the face of someone who disliked the attention.

“Fu, quit. It’s weird.”

“Is it weird, or do you hate that you like it?” The demon smirked as he climbed back onto the bed, this time between the Kai’s legs, and held the one leg high enough to bite at his inner thigh. This drew a startled, pleasured gasp from the god. “Yeah, that’s what I thought.” Chuckling, Fu dropped his hold on both legs, instead reaching down to briefly run the tips of his fingers up Zamasu’s cock.

“Ha-ahh . . . ah, no. Why did you stop? You can’t do that!” The god whined with need, tossing his head from side to side as his toes curled against the bedsheets, “Don’t just touch like that! I hate it! Filthy demon!” He wasn’t doing it right at all! There was no pleasure in this!

“Patience, dear Zamasu. If I’m filthy, then I guess you’re going to be filthy, too.” Fu rested his hands on Zamasu’s thighs, his thumbs massaging the skin in slow circles to drive the god crazy, “Your skin is really nice.” He leaned in close, their noses nearly touching. He could feel Hearts’ eyes keeping a close watch on him, too. What a protective lover he was. “Your skin is soft, smooth . . . it’s a beautiful color, too.” He’d love to play around with that immortality of his, but he’d have to save that for another time when he could have the Kai all to himself. “Your voice is nice, too, when you aren’t trying to be tough. Just let go already.”

Too close. He could feel Fu’s breath against his lips, those ruby-red eyes burning into his own. He couldn’t see Hearts, whose chin was resting on his right shoulder, since that eye was blind, but he could feel him right by his ear. Hearts still had a hold on his wrists as well, his other arm wrapped tightly around the god’s waist to keep him from slipping away. “You’re too close, Fu.”

“I’m not close enough.” Fu stuck out his tongue to lick Zamasu’s lips, causing Zamasu to flinch and quickly turn his head.

“Disgusting!”

“You just aren’t used to it. Do you only do vanilla shit with him, Hearts? I’m disappointed.” Fu cast an unamused glance at the other man.

“Vanilla? We just haven’t gotten around to anything else just yet. Talk down to me too much and I’ll kick you out of this room.” Hearts released his hold on Zamasu’s wrists, instead grasping the god’s chin to make him face forward again. “Don’t make me change my mind on sharing.”

“Perhaps I don’t want to be shared.” Zamasu tried to sneak a hand down to touch himself since neither of these bastards were taking care of it, but now Fu grabbed his hand. “If all you’re going to do is argue, at least let me finish myself!” His cheeks felt even more hot now. It was embarrassing to say such a vulgar thing, but his body was eager for attention and neither of them were giving it to him.

Hearts looked at Fu for a long moment, before huffing out a laugh, “I hear you, Zamasu.” Hearts bit down on the god’s ear, resuming what they’d started earlier. The hand on his chin slid down to his neck instead to apply a slight pressure as he began to grind against his ass from behind. “I’m also eager to fuck you. I want you so badly.” He purred the words into his lover’s ear before dipping his tongue inside, then toying with the earring.

“Haaa. . .” Zamasu shuddered from the attention to his ear, but feeling Hearts’ arousal pressed against his ass made him groan softly. He knew very well what Hearts was capable of and it was what his body was currently craving. So carnal, so mortal, so vulgar . . . but so wonderful. “Hearts . . .” Zamasu leaned his head back to rest on Hearts’ shoulder as he reached back to touch Hearts’ thigh to encourage him to keep going.

“Do you like that, Zamasu? Do you like feeling me pressed against you? Do you like knowing what you do to me?” He ran his lips along Zamasu’s discolored shoulder before biting down hard on it. He could briefly taste blood before the wound healed, but it was enough to draw a long moan from the god. “You love feeling that, don’t you? No pain . . . only pleasure.”

Fu smirked as he watched Zamasu practically melt against Hearts. Was that really all it took to get him to settle down? Or was it because Hearts was the one doing it? Fu leaned forward to trail a string of kisses and nips along the Kai’s jawline before trying to capture his lips . . . only for Zamasu to abruptly turn his head a bit to the side so he would miss. “Hm? No kisses for me?” The question was met by a half-hearted glare, “Alright, alright. Reserved for Hearts. I get it.” He’d respect his boundaries at least a little. It wouldn’t do any good to piss him off entirely.

Instead, Fu settled for scooting back a bit and releasing his hold on Zamasu’s wrist so he could lean down and ghost his lips over the god’s collar bone and down his sternum, his red eyes looking up at the god’s face to see his reaction. Whether it was from the alcohol, the attention, or both, he didn’t know . . . but Zamasu’s half-lidded eyes, flushed face, and slightly-parted lips were enough to remind him that he had a problem in his pants that needed tending to. Foreplay was fun, but only for as long as it could be tolerated.

“Are you watching him?” Hearts nuzzled Zamasu’s cheek, the hand on the god’s neck loosening its grip to slide up the other side of his face and hold him close, “What do you want him to do, Zamasu? You’re waiting for something, aren’t you?”

Zamasu fidgeted a bit, his breathing growing more labored as Fu stopped to lick at one of the taut nubs on his chest before moving further down his chest and then stomach. Was he going to wrap his lips around his cock? It was such a vulgar act, but it felt so incredibly good whenever Black and Zamasu had performed this act on each other. Why did that feel good? Who had first thought to do such a thing? Mortals were absolutely filthy, but he couldn’t deny how amazing it felt. What reason did he have to deny himself such pleasure? “I . . .” Even so, he didn’t want to say it! If they already knew, they ought to simply act upon it rather than ask foolish questions!

Fu smiled up at him. It was that same, irritating, knowing smile that he’d flashed him so often. The kind of smile where those eerie red eyes became crescents above his rounded cheeks. Sassy bastard.

“Don’t look at me like that. You know what I want.” His own voice nearly sounded foreign to him. It quivered and was so breathy . . . they were ruining his image for certain.

“I know what you want? How can you be so sure of that, Zamasuuuu?” Fu grinned wider before finally wrapping a hand around the god’s length, “Did you want attention here?” Again he smiled up at the Kai, this time met with a rather desperate, needy stare instead of a scowl. “Well?” He hovered with his lips just above the head of Zamasu’s waiting cock.

Frustrated, Zamasu tried to buck his hips upward a bit to coax Fu into giving him some proper attention, but the demon simply moved his head out of the way. He wasn’t falling for such a ploy. “Fu . . .”

“Yes?” The way Zamasu said his name made his cock twitch in his pants. He’d have to switch gears a bit sooner than he’d hoped. Hearts looked about at his limit as well.

“Touch me . . . you vulgar demon.” Zamasu made sure to furrow his brows with that last bit so it wouldn’t come across as begging. As if he’d stoop so low as to beg a demon. He’d sooner go without release than do such a thing.

Hearts let out a brief laugh before kissing the side of the god’s face, “You hear that, Fu? That’s about as good as you’ll get, I’m afraid.”

Fu pursed his lips, not quite so amused. “You think so? We’ll see about that.” He abruptly sat up and pulled off his shirt, tossing it to the floor with everything else. “Why don’t you put those pretty lips of yours to work and give Hearts some attention first? I’ll take care of the other end.”

The other end? What did he mean by that?

Zamasu didn’t have much of a chance to contemplate it, though, as he felt Hearts pull away from him to finally remove his pants and underclothes. His length stood at full attention as he kneeled on the bed and placed a hand on Zamasu’s shoulder to turn him around.

“It’s about damn time. I wasn’t sure how much longer I could take it. You’re very good with your mouth. You know I always look forward to this part.” He leaned down to first capture Zamasu’s lips in a chaste kiss before guiding the god’s face to his groin. “You always look damn good when you look up at me like that. You want it, don’t you? You want this inside of you. We mortals suddenly aren’t so awful when it comes to making you writhe with pleasure, wouldn’t you agree?” He enjoyed teasing the god, but he knew how much was too much. 

“Hearts, can you sit down on the bed so Zamasu can lie on his stomach?” Fu rubbed his hands together, obviously plotting something.

“Huh? Oh, sure . . .” Hearts sat down on the bed, his legs on either side of Zamasu as the god slowly lowered himself down onto his stomach in front of his lover, “Shit . . . this is even better.” Hearts buried a hand in those beautiful while locks, gently caressing him as Zamasu finally wrapped his lips around the end of his cock and, after looking up at him, took the full length of his arousal down his throat like he usually did. That would never get old. “Ahh . . . damn . . .” He had to fight the urge to thrust into that hot mouth as Zamasu leaned back a bit before sliding down the full length again. 

Zamasu hated his blind eye, but something about that eye paired with his beautiful silver eye was mesmerizing. Hearts could stare right into those eyes all day.

. . . especially when Zamasu was staring at him while giving him a blowjob.

Fu watched him for a moment as well, his eyes lingering on the back of Zamasu’s head for a bit before trailing down his back, his ass, his legs . . . were all Kaoishin built like he was, or was he special because he’d fused with a Saiyan? What kind of body did he have before that? Yet another curiosity he’d have to explore sometime.

For now, though, he had a rather wonderful curiosity to be explored right in front of him.

The demon slid back off the bed so he could finally rid himself of his pants and underclothes before climbing back onto the bed behind Zamasu. He most certainly caught a brief glance from Hearts. “You can stare if you want, Hearts. I know I look good.” Fu grinned as usual, earning him an irritated huff and eyeroll from his partner.

Maybe he’d play with him someday, too.

Zamasu wasn’t quite on his stomach. Instead, he had his chest flush against the bed, but his legs were tucked up underneath him and he was on his knees. He looked good like that. Maybe if his ass was up in the air, though . . . that would be an excellent position. “We really should consider having you prance around the house in little-to-nothing, Zamasu.” He chuckled as the god’s movements faltered a bit from his words. 

Fu reached out and placed a hand on Zamasu’s back between his shoulder blades. He slowly dragged that same hand backward, sliding it down the god’s spine. Zamasu arched his back a bit, pressing his chest further against the mattress in response to the strange sensation. It was beautiful how flexible he was. “Do you like how that feels?” He didn’t receive a response, but he wasn’t expecting one, either. Zamasu’s mouth was a bit full at the moment.

Fu exchanged a brief look with Hearts, before sliding that same hand over the god’s ass, his fingers gripping at the skin and firm muscle. “Zamasu, lift your back end.” He placed both hands on the god’s hips and began to lift him, prompting Zamasu to pull his mouth off of Hearts and look back at the demon.

“What are you doing??” He furrowed his brows, uncertain of Fu’s intentions. Fu was strange – why had they allowed him to join in?

“You won’t regret it.” Deciding not to wait for Zamasu’s compliance, Fu lifted the Kai’s ass up himself until he was laying with his chest on the bed and his rear up in the air while he was on his knees. “That’s better. You look amazing in this position. What do you think, Hearts?” Fu licked his lips as though he was eying a feast in front of him. Zamasu looked fantastic.

“I’d have to agree.” Hearts rested a hand on Zamasu’s head, his fingers tangling themselves in that soft, white hair as he gripped it to pull Zamasu’s head back a bit and look into his eyes, “Shouldn’t you be paying attention to me and not to him? I’m getting jealous.” He smirked when his lover shot him a glare, but Zamasu complied and wrapped his lips around him once more . . .

. . . until he suddenly let out a choking sound, his body shaking as he pulled his head back again, “Ha-ahhh! F-Fu!”

Hearts hadn’t been paying attention, but Fu, who still had his hands on Zamasu’s hips to make sure the god didn’t collapse or try to move away, had bit down on the meat of Zamasu’s ass, which had caused him to jump like that, “Sorry, sorry. Was that a bit much? However will I make up for that?” Those words weren’t sincere in the slightest, of course. “Oh, I think I know of something . . .” Gripping Zamasu’s hips tightly, Fu leaned in and ran his tongue over his entrance from bottom to top, his eyes narrowing to crescents when the god jerked and yelped a bit. “Oh? Does that please you, Zamasu? Should I do it more?” He repeated the motion, still holding onto the man as he tried instinctively to pull away from the foreign stimulus. “Just enjoy it. Don’t let your pride control how much fun you get to have, you know?” 

This time he dipped the tip of his tongue inside, wiggling it around a bit. This drew a long moan from the god, who dug his fingers into Hearts’ thighs.

“F-F-Fu . . . Fu . . . s-stop . . .” Zamasu’s heart felt as though it would beat right out of his chest. His breath caught in his throat over and over as reluctant moans, startled yelps, and soft whines left him from the attention to his behind. Black had done something similar to Zamasu . . . but it was absolutely nothing like this. 

“Oh? What a vulgar face you’re making, Zamasu.” Hearts gripped his lover’s chin to tilt his head up for a better look at his face. Zamasu’s eyes were half-lidded, his mouth hanging open, his cheeks and ears flushed bright red while his skin was coated in a thin layer of sweat. His cock twitched in response to such an expression, “What is he doing to you, hm?” Hearts smirked, releasing a lusty sigh as he ran his thumb over the god’s bottom lip, “Do you like that? Do you like the feeling of a tongue inside of you?” The answer was quite obvious.

Zamasu only stared up at him without any sort of response. His mind was too clouded by what Fu was doing. “Haa. . . just . . I can’t take it . . .” His own length wanted attention badly and he wasn’t sure if his body and heart could take it if this continued much longer.

“I don’t know how much longer I can bear it, either.” Hearts caught Fu’s attention, “Why don’t we trade places and get this going? I think it’s pretty clear he wants us to hurry up and fuck him already.” He couldn’t help but laugh at the way Zamasu’s eyes widened as Fu stopped tonguing him and he realized what all was being said, “Don’t even try denying it at this point, Zamasu.” 

The god swallowed hard as he finally had a moment to somewhat regain his composure while the other two swapped places. Hearts did detour briefly to grab a bottle of lubricant from a drawer in the bedside table. Saliva worked to some extent, but he’d learned lube was the way to go. 

Now Fu was in front of the god, grasping his shoulders to pull Zamasu up so he was now on his hands and knees like some kind of animal. He felt disgusting in such a position. “This is . . . degrading.” He stared up at Fu and into those red eyes that seemed to laugh at his predicament. Sure, it felt good . . . he couldn’t deny that. But . . . why did he have to be on the receiving end of _both_ of them?

“Degrading?” Fu tilted his head, “It’s degrading that we both want to touch you? That we want to claim you as ours? That we want to hear your voice when it’s at its most raw and passionate?” The demon wagged a finger in the Kai’s face, “I think I’d be flattered if people wanted me so badly. We want to please you as much as we want to please ourselves. You just gotta let us do that.”

Let them do that . . . it felt as though if he gave into them completely, he’d lose part of his dignity. Hadn’t he already lost it, though? The moment he’d allowed Hearts to have sex with him, he’d already allowed too much. How could he have resisted, though? Things had gone well between them; they’d grown close by mistake . . . somehow things ended up this way. How did Fu even get involved in this, though?

Zamasu tensed as he felt something cold drip down over his entrance. He knew what it was, yet it was still awful. Hearts was using that cold, wet substance again. He insisted it made sex less rough for him. Not that Zamasu would really know, as he didn’t feel any pain, but he did notice that it felt less uncomfortable when he’d started using that. That was something Black and Zamasu did not have.

“Sorry, is it cold?” Hearts didn’t want to waste much more time. Rather than preparing the god with his fingers like he usually did, He used the head of his cock to smear the lube around a bit before slowly beginning to press inside. He held Zamasu’s hip with one hand to steady him, his heart pounding with anticipation as he watched and felt his length slowly be swallowed inside of the beautiful god. “Haaaa . . . finally.” Hearts hissed from the warmth enveloping him as he buried himself completely inside of Zamasu. 

He could feel Zamasu tense around him. Even if he didn’t feel pain, he could at least feel discomfort and being that his body healed after every encounter, it was like having sex with a virgin every time. That was fantastic for Hearts (and anyone else who had the honor of fucking him), but not so great for Zamasu. “I rushed too much, didn’t I? Try to relax.” Hearts rested his hands on the Kai’s hips, massaging them gently with his fingers to try and comfort his lover. He had been tense for most of this. If he really, truly hated having Fu there, he just needed to say so and Hearts would make him leave. 

Zamasu closed his eyes and listened to Hearts’ voice. That deep, smooth, soothing voice. It was nice and had a calming effect, though as he opened his eyes once more he was faced with a rather unpleasant view. “Disgusting . . .” He muttered the word, turning his head to look back over his left shoulder at Hearts so he didn’t have to stare at Fu’s erection. “Hearts . . . it’s fine. You can move.”

“Are you sure?”

“It’s fine.” 

“. . . alright.” Hearts pulled back a bit before thrusting forward, his hips slapping against Zamasu’s ass. He watched as the god closed his eyes, his mouth opening with a soft gasp each time Hearts pulled back and thrust forward until he set into a steady rhythm.

“Hearts . . . Hearts, touch me.” He hated asking for it, but his cock was aching for attention. He was even instinctively thrusting a bit himself, trying to find something to grind against. Maybe if he lowered himself down onto the bed a bit . . .

“Ah-ah-ahhh! What are you doing, lord Zamasu?” Fu grabbed hold of his shoulders just as he started to lower his front half, “It’s rude to ignore me when I’ve been waiting so patiently.” He slid one hand along Zamasu’s shoulder and up his neck, finally grasping his chin. “As great as it is watching you get fucked by Hearts, I’d like a little attention myself, you know?” He ran his thumb over the god’s quivering lower lip. The way he moved forward and back in time with Hearts’ thrusts was hypnotic. “Ahhh, I’d love to play with you all by myself someday.” Fu removed his other hand from the god’s shoulder to position his cock right in front of Zamasu’s lips. “No need to be shy, god.” Fu grinned as he spoke the words, his eyes once more forming predatory crescents as he gazed down at Zamasu’s face. “I’ve already seen what you’re capable of.”

Zamasu stared at him in silence, trying to process what he was saying to him. His mind was in an absolute fog, his eyes half-lidded and his mouth hanging open a bit as his body moved with each thrust from Hearts. “Bastard . . .” Fu was a pervert. He always said awful things. Why was he letting him touch him at all? But . . .something about that look in his eyes was more tempting now than unnerving like it usually was. Why was that? “Why should I-AHH!” 

Fu watched as Zamasu’s eyes suddenly rolled back in his head with pleasure as his back dipped on instinct. “Ohh? Hearts, I think you hit the spot.” He grinned at his counterpart, who only smirked knowingly in return. Right – he’d done this a few times already. “But it can be even better, Zamasu.” Just as the god recovered from the wave of pleasure, Fu had positioned himself at his lips and placed a hand on the back of his head to nudge his way into Zamasu’s mouth. “Oh? Not fighting me anymore?” Fu bit at his lower lip as he slid deeper into Zamasu’s mouth, but he was not at all expecting the god to look him dead in his eyes and lean in on his own, taking in the full length until his nose touched the demon’s abdomen.

Hearts shivered as he watched Fu’s cock disappear into Zamasu’s mouth. He could only see a bit from his current angle, but something about it was incredibly sexy. Zamasu hadn’t fought him at all, so was he okay with it, or was he simply too distracted to really comprehend what he was doing? Whatever. Now the real fun could get started. “All the way already? You’re being too good to him, Zamasu.” Hearts licked his lips as he gave his lover’s ass a hard slap. The god jerked a bit in response before slowly beginning to bob his head along Fu’s length. “Oh, here . . . let me help you with that.”

As Zamasu pulled his head back, Hearts suddenly gave him a particularly hard thrust, causing the gods body to shift forward and thus deepthroat Fu once more. The Kai made a few small coughing sounds and squeezed his eyes shut momentarily, but opened them back up moments later with an irritated glare.

Hearts continued this same motion – every time he thrust into Zamasu, the god would take Fu further into his mouth and then every time he pulled back, Zamasu would pull back with him.

Fu resisted the urge to move his hips to meet the god halfway. That warm, wet mouth wrapped around him felt fantastic. When was the last time he’d done anything sexual with anyone? He couldn’t remember at all. Either way, it hadn’t been with a Kaioshin. This was something very special. The way Zamasu looked right now was amazing – his hair disheveled, his skin coated in a thin layer of sweat, his eyes half-lidded, his lips wrapped around him . . . and of course the way his back was dipped with his chest and stomach toward the bed so his ass was higher was damn sexy.

He really wanted to fuck Zamasu already, but how long before Hearts was finished?

Pursing his lips, Fu suddenly pulled away from Zamasu, earning him a puzzled look from the god. “Hearts, lay down on the bed again. Let Zamasu ride you. I’ve got an idea.” Zamasu was immortal and didn’t feel pain, right? So his idea ought not to be a problem for him. It may be a bit uncomfortable at first, but this was the best way to satisfy all three of them at once.

“Huh? What?” Hearts looked at Fu with confusion as his thrusting rhythm slowed, but he stopped entirely when he saw the grin now playing on the demon’s lips. “What kind of plan are you cooking up now, hm?” He wasn’t against this part of his idea, though. The thought of Zamasu riding him was fucking hot as hell. “You heard him, Zamasu.” Hearts pulled out of that tight heat and moved to lie down on the bed, his head on the pillow. “Come on, climb on top.” He smirked at his lover, patting his hips to call him over.

“This isn’t any good for me.” Zamasu glared at him as he slowly crawled toward Hearts.

“Liar. You heard the sounds coming out of your own mouth. Besides . . . I think I might know what Fu is up to. You’ll be so overwhelmed with pleasure that you won’t know what to do with yourself. Wouldn’t that be nice?” As Zamasu straddled Heart’s hips, the man couldn’t help but rest his hands on the god’s thighs and caress the smooth, sweat-slickened skin. “You are so damn beautiful.”

Zamasu stared down at Hearts, his ass still hovering above his lover’s length as he sat himself up on his knees, “I know I’m beautiful.” He offered a smirk as he lowered himself back down onto Hearts, his hand holding the man’s cock to guide it. This position always felt so different. Was it because his entire body weight was forcing him down onto it? It was certainly a much less demeaning position. He was in control of the pace like this. “I am a beautiful god.” Zamasu leaned down, his chest now flush against Hearts’ chest as he bit at the man’s lower lip, “And you should worship me.”

It was always nice to hear Zamasu say something like that. He had been horribly self-conscious when he’d first been brought here, mostly because of the appearance of his blind eye. He still had his worries every now and then, but most of that doubt seemed to have dissipated. His confidence was always incredibly sexy.

“Oh? You are the only creature in existence that I could worship.” Hearts captured his lips, watching as Zamasu’s eyes slid closed. He did not close his eyes, though. Instead, Hearts glanced back at Fu, who was currently coating his own cock with lube. Just as he thought, Fu was seriously going to try and fuck him at the same time. 

Hearts did his part by distracting Zamasu, deepening their kiss as the god began to roll his lips against him. Groaning from the movement, Hearts slid his hands up along Zamasu’s hips and then onto his ass, grabbing handfuls of the meaty flesh as he pulled at them to expose his entrance better for Fu.

“I’ve got it.” Fu grabbed the god’s ass with one hand and held the bottle of lubricant with the other. Squeezing the bottle, he let a generous amount of the liquid dribble down onto Zamasu’s entrance and Heart’s length as it moved in and out of him with the rolling of the god’s hips. That movement stopped, though, as he felt the third hand on his rear and that familiar cold substance on him once more.

“W-what are you doing?” Zamasu’s eyes snapped opened and he nervously looked back at Fu. Hearts had quickly moved his hands to hold the Kai’s shoulders to keep him from changing position, “You can’t be serious.” Both of them? At the same time? Luckily he could not feel pain, but . . . how could something like that possibly feel good!? “Wait, don’t. This is a terrible idea.”

“Shhh, you’re panicking for nothing.” Hearts wrapped his arms around his lover and nuzzled his jawline, “Just focus on me right now. It’s not like it can hurt you. I bet it will feel so good you’ll malfunction.” He chuckled, only grinning more at the panicked glare he received from the god. “Just relax. It’ll be worse if you tense up.” He knew that Zamasu _could_ feel discomfort, at least. 

“I don’t like this.”

“You will soon enough.”

“I won’t.”

“. . . if you really, truly want me to stop him, then say so. If you’re just nervous and panicking, just enjoy yourself and calm down. I’m sure you’re curious about it, otherwise we’d have never gotten this far to begin with.” Hearts pulled back enough to look into Zamasu’s eyes so he knew he meant what he said.

“. . . I . . .” Zamasu furrowed his brows, breaking eye contact with his lover as he felt his cheeks heat up. His curiosity was ruining him more and more with each passing day.

“You’re just nervous, then . . . so hush.” Hearts crushed their lips together as he saw Fu position himself. It would he really damn tight with both of them inside like that. He’d never done something like this . . . had Fu? Was this whole thing some weird sex experiment for him?

Fu watched the exchange between the two. Hearts spoiled him way too much. Since when was he such a gentle and caring person? Zamasu was the only one he was like that with. He’d have to tease them both later. They were _totally_ in love with each other.

Once it was established that Zamasu didn’t actually want them to stop, Fu licked his lips and prepared to continue. “Gonna be a tight fit.” He chuckled quietly to himself as he tried to press inside. “Damn, a lot of resistance. Come on, Zamasu – stop clenching or this will never work.”

Still maintaining the lip-lock with his anxious partner, Hearts moved one arm down between them to grab Zamasu’s neglected length and rub his thumb in circles over the sensitive head. He had anticipated the long, muffled groan from Zamasu, but he had not expected the startled yelp, the widened eyes, or the way Zamasu suddenly threw his head back. At the same time, it felt like the god had tightened considerably around him – tighter than he’d ever felt.

Before he even had a chance to ask what had happened, he saw the look on Fu’s face. He had wide eyes himself, and an expression that had ‘ _oh shit_ ’ written all over it. 

“Sorry, Zamasu. I didn’t mean to force my way in all in one go like that. You just suddenly relaxed your muscles, and . . .” 

Hearts had never seen such an apologetic look on the demon’s face. So even Fu was capable of such a thing . . .

“B-Bastard!” Zamasu placed both hands firmly on the bed to try and lift himself up a bit to look back at Fu properly, but a large hand in the middle of his back forced him back down against Hearts. It had actually felt nice earlier, but now this was awful. It was strange, it was uncomfortable, and he felt absolutely disgusting. “This is awful. . .” He murmured the words against Heart’s neck as he tried to shamefully hide his face. A long bath would be in order after this was over with.

“I think you’ll like it well enough in just a moment.” Fu smirked even though the god could not see him, “In fact, you’ll find yourself craving this sort of attention, I bet. Someone as proud and stubborn as you would rather die than ask for it, though.” Chuckling, the demon leaned over Zamasu’s back, his hands gripping at the mattress on either side of the two men as he very carefully began to move his hips. The lubricant most definitely helped, but it still took several slow thrusts before he felt a bit more space to move.

As Fu began to pick up the pace, Hearts also began to move as best he could from his position. He made sure to time his thrusts so that as Fu pulled back, he thrust inside. The friction of Fu’s length against his own paired with the extra tight heat of Zamasu was and intensity unlike anything he’d felt. “Haaaa. . . damn . . . this was . . . a great idea, Fu.” He buried a hand in Zamasu’s hair to yank the god’s head back and look at his face. He was being suspiciously quiet. 

Zamasu’s face was a dark scarlet from the tips of his ears to the tip of his nose. His eyes were wide, tears brimming at the edges from straining to hold back whatever sounds of pleasure threatened to escape him.

“Are you holding back? That’s very cruel of you. Let us hear that beautiful voice, Zamasu.” Hearts gave a particularly hard thrust, earning a soft groan from Fu and a loud, strangled moan from his lover. “There it is. We’re the only ones who can hear you. Just let yourself enjoy this.” Hearts released his hold on Zamasu’s hair and instead leaned his head to the side so he could bite down on the Kai’s left ear. 

“A-ah! N-no! Don’t do that! Hearts!” Zamasu instinctively tried to pull away, but Hearts quickly placed a hand on his opposite cheek to stop him. “Cut it out! Hear-ah!” Fu had leaned down to his right ear from behind, his tongue slipping inside briefly.

“Do you like it, Zamasu?” Fu’s voice was a loud whisper, followed by a breathy groan, “Do you like how full you are right now? You do, don’t you?” He chuckled as Zamasu whimpered and tried to shake his head to get the men away from his ears.

“What’s the matter, beautiful, supreme god? Are you feeling overwhelmed again?” Hearts ran his tongue up along the edge of Zamasu’s ear, “I love it when you lose your composure. I love it when you let me see the raw pleasure written all over your face. Let me hear more of that voice in a way that so few others have ever heard.” Hearts gave Zamasu’s cock a brief squeeze, eliciting a startled gasp, followed by a slight jerk of the Kai’s hips. “Isn’t it ecstasy when your body moves all on its own? When you’re so overwhelmed by pleasure that every nerve in your body spasms?” He could feel the god trying to thrust into his hand on instinct, but the thrusting from both Fu and Hearts prevented him from moving much on his own.

Leaning his weight on to one hand, Fu slipped the other round Zamasu so he could ghost his fingers over his chest, quickly finding one of his taut nipples to rub circles around his with his middle finger. He, too, could feel Zamasu’s hips trying to move. His legs were also quivering, his hands gripping at the bedsheets out of desperation. “You can have this whenever you want, Zamasu. We’d love to please you every day if only you’d let us. Wouldn’t you love that? 

Hearts smirked at Fu’s words. Fucking Zamasu every day would be bliss, but it was unlikely he’d ever agree to it. Still, looking at his face now, his mouth agape with a bit of saliva running from his lower hips, his eyes threatening to roll back in his head, his earrings swinging wildly . . . he may just say yes. “I love the way your earrings sway while we fuck you. Should we make them move faster?” 

Hearing the suggestion, Fu sat up a bit and held onto Zamasu’s shoulders for leverage as he began to pound into him. The room was filled with the sound of his hips slapping against the god’s ass and loud moans being torn from said god’s throat. It was fucking beautiful. “That’s what we want to hear.” Fu could barely keep his pace at a steady rhythm as he felt his pleasure reaching its peak. Already? “Here, why don’t you help us?” Fu pulled Zamasu upright so his back was flush against the demon’s chest, “You can ride us both, can’t you? Come on, show us how strong those gorgeous thighs are, Zamasu.”

Hearts sat up as well and immediately began to assault his lover’s throat as he reached back between them again to begin feverishly stroking the god’s length. He could feel his own climax growing near. 

“Ahhh . . . haaa. . . ahhh. . .” His body shaking and his mind foggy with lust, the Kai allowed his body to move on instinct. He lifted and dropped himself over and over using his legs, his hips rolling just a bit as his movements quickly became erratic. He could feel Hearts’ mouth on his throat and Fu licking and nipping at his back and shoulders . . . and of course, that hand that had finally wrapped itself around his length. 

“Do you like it? Tell us you like it. I want to hear it.” Hearts could tell his lover was close to finishing as well with the way he was sporadically tightening around them. 

“Y-yes . . . I . . . haaa. . . ahh. . . Hearts. . . F-Fu. . . I . . .I can’t take it.” Zamasu had one hand now on the Back of Heart’s head, tightly gripping at his hair while his other hand had reached back to do the same to Fu. It was so much that it was overwhelming. He couldn’t think. He could barely make out the words at all and forming a response took maximum effort. All he felt was immense pleasure and his impending orgasm quickly approaching.

“Can’t take it? Why is that?” Fu dragged his teeth across the god’s shoulder, relishing in the way he had said his name. That voice would definitely stick with him for a while.

“It’s too much . . . I can’t think . . . I . . . I’m gonna . . .” Zamasu couldn’t finish the statement, only shuddering as he finally came, his seed spilling out onto Hearts’ chest and hand.

The way all of his muscles tightened from orgasm finally brought the other two over the edge right along with him. They, of course, didn’t manage to pull out in time, instead finishing in unison while still buried inside their shared god.

They sat just like that for a moment – Zamasu in between the two, his legs shaking and spread out to either side. The three of them were silent, save for the heavy breathing from exertion as they were all left reeling from orgasm. Fu held gently to Zamasu’s shoulders to help keep him steady and also to help himself maintain balance as he tried to come back to his senses.

Hearts was the first to snap back to reality, letting out a heavy and satisfied sigh. “That was fantastic.” He laughed lightly before looking down at his chest and hand. Zamasu had made quite the mess of him, but he couldn’t really complain considering both he and Fu had just cum inside him. Had that realization hit Zamasu yet? He absolutely hated it when Hearts finished inside him. He said it was disgusting. Would the god actually vomit when he realized that not one, but _two_ lowly beings had deposited their seed inside of him?

“Right? One of my better ideas for sure.” Fu was beaming, a grin spread from ear to ear and a light red blush dusted over his cheeks, “We’ll have to do it again sometime. Right, Zamasu?” He rested his chin on the god’s shoulder and nuzzled his cheek, “See? You were all fussy for no reason.”

“. . . out . . .”

“Hm?” Hearts had reached back and yanked a pillow case off of a pillow to wipe the cum off his front and his hand.

“ . . . out of me . . . get . . . out . . . of me. . .” Zamasu was shaking, but not from orgasm anymore. His eyes were wide and his teeth were clenched, “You **_disgusting_** mortals _both_ finished inside of me!!” His hands were balled into tight fists as he lifted them up in anger, “I can feel it! It’s awful! So filthy! So . . . ugh!!” The Kai began to use his legs to lift himself up, but Fu’s hands stopped him.

“Woah, woah! Let’s maybe lie down on our sides or something. If you lift yourself up right now, it’ll all just leak out everywhere.”

“L-leak out . . .” Zamasu’s voice was cracking from how repulsed he was by the mental image Fu had conjured up. “So filthy . . . why did I allow it? I shouldn’t have allowed it . . .”

“Oh shut up, you spoiled brat. Does Hearts never cum inside you? He should do it more often to get you used to it.” Fu rolled his eyes before he and Hearts coaxed Zamasu into a laying position with all three of them on their sides, their heads on the pillow Hearts had pulled the case off of. “Alright, there. Now we can pull out. I’ll go first.” Fu slowly moved his hips to remove himself from Zamasu. It really did feel pretty gross. He’d never actually shared anyone before, so it wasn’t like he was accustomed to having both his own mess and that of another man all over his cock.

Zamasu whimpered as he felt that intense tightness dissipate. With it, though, he could feel that warm liquid run out a bit as well. It made him queasy. 

Hearts followed suit, slowly pulling out of his lover. Definitely gross, but damn it was absolutely worth it. “There, we’re out now, okay?” He ran a hand through the god’s hair to try and console him, but he couldn’t help but chuckle a bit at the look of utter disgust splayed across his features. “Come on, wasn’t it worth it? Didn’t you feel amazing during all of that? I think that amount of pleasure is well worth the nasty mess at the end.” Using that same pillow case, he wiped himself clean as best he could before passing it to Fu to do the same.

“It was awful.”

“Liar.” Hearts kissed the tip of Zamasu’s nose and smirked when the anger and disgust practically melted off the god’s face, “It’s okay to enjoy sex, Zamasu. Didn’t your two halves enjoy it? Try thinking about it like that sometimes.” Hearts wrapped his arms around his lover and pulled him close, “We should go shower. Or maybe we can use the big tub for a bath.”

“Yeah, we should do that.” Fu sat up a bit so he could see over top of Zamasu.

“Oh? You’re joining us for that, too?” Hearts arched a brow, “I don’t see why not. Don’t get too used to this, though – it’ll be a rare thing.”

“You think so?” Fu smiled down at Zamasu when the Kai turned his head to glare at him with his good eye, “All we have to do is make sure Zamasu drinks until he’s burning up again. Though . . .” Fu leaned down to lick at the potara dangling from the god’s ear, grabbing the hand that tried to slap him away, “I can’t help but wonder if the alcohol was just an excuse.” Grinning, Fu quickly jumped from the bed just in time to avoid being struck by an energy blade. “Don’t get up too fast, lord Zamasu! You’ll leave a trail of droplets!” Cackling this time, the demon took off running into the bathroom, a furious god right behind him (and holding a hand over his ass).

“Heh . . . you two get along better than you let on, don’t you?” A smile tugged at the corner of Hearts’ lips before he, too, finally got up from the bed to join them . . . and to make sure Zamasu didn’t kill Fu.


End file.
